


Black Silk

by auburn_autumn



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Panties Fetish, Secret Attraction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn_autumn/pseuds/auburn_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Drunk Train.  Barney steals a pair of Lily's panties and uses them as a...sleeping aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk

Barney doesn't take all of Lily's underwear, but he can't stop himself from snatching a black silk number from her hamper when Ted's not paying attention. 

He finds the panties in his pocket when he's undressing for bed and grins. He had almost forgotten he had them. Now that he was alone he couldn't stop himself from bringing them to his nose and inhaling Lily's scent. He could feel himself already becoming half-hard as he fingered the slippery fabric before tossing it on the bed and undressing completely. 

He lies down on top of his sheets and takes up the Lily's panties again. He pictures her wearing them and nothing else right here in this very room. He imagines her to look like she did when she flashed him in order to get him to wear the ducky-tie, partly because she looked so fucking sexy at that stage of her pregnancy and partly because he's never her seen Lily's bare breasts on any other occasion so it's easiest to picture them that way. In his mind Lily's suddenly entered his bedroom, her cheeks flushed. 

_“I couldn't stay away any longer,” she says, her voice low. “I've wanted to do this for a long time, Barney. Will you please fuck me Barney?”_

_“Of course, Lily,” he immediately answers. She backs him onto the bed and straddles him._

In reality, Barney is rubbing the crotch of her panties on his now-fully erect penis, imagining her dry humping his cock as she straddles him. He speeds up, and in his mind Lily is becoming more and more desperate to have him inside her, as evidenced by the wet spot growing on the crotch of her panties and the way she is grinding her pelvis against his.

_“Please, Barney, I want you now,” Lily whines, almost breathless with need. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of her panties but she stops him. “No, time.” she pants, moving the crotch of her panties aside before sinking down onto his cock. She lets out a slow moan as he fills her to the hilt._

Barney's got the panties wrapped around his cock under his hand as he pumps it to the same rhythm Lily is bouncing on his cock to in his imagination. She's so tight and wet for him and she's making these mewling noises as her breasts giggle enticingly as she rides him. She's getting close—he tightens his grip on himself, and speeding up even more—and finally she comes, cursing and and saying his name like a mantra. 

Barney comes harder than he's ever made himself come, his semen soaking into the black silk. He tosses the panties into his clothes hamper, crawls under the covers, and drifts easily off to sleep.

He feels a little guilty the next time he sees Lily and Marshall. He wonders if she misses the panties he took. He comes close to picking up their tab when they're leaving but he stops himself, knowing that it would be unexpected of him and therefore suspicious.

From that day on Barney would see Lily scowling at him when she thought he didn't see and get the sinking sensation that she knew _exactly_ what happened with her panties.


End file.
